Emerald's Exposure
by DamienKova
Summary: Emeral's special trip to the Vytal Festival


/Commission for quateredpen

Kinks: Exhibitionism, masturbation, hotdogging(i think it's called), and a single lesbian kiss

The young green haired girl was headed towards the stadium for the Vytal Festival after her own match the day before. She was at the entrance to Beacon when a thought came to her mind. Neo playing another prank on Roman using her illusionary powers. A gentle pink hue began to form on Emerald's cheeks as the thought continued through her mind. She recalled Roman scolding Neo for making him believe he was dressed normally in a meeting with Cinder and some White Fang members, when in all actuality, he was stark naked. Her blush only grew worse as her cheeks began to heat up. Maybe I could… No… Well… I can project my semblance to the crowd… The idea of being naked in a crowd was one she had never thought about before today, let alone herself being the one naked.

During her walk to the stadium, the idea only became more and more tantalizing to try out. "Just five minutes…" She whispered to herself, not wanting to force herself into more than she could reasonably do. After her hour long walk, she finally made it to the stadium and took a deep breath at the entrance. Doing so caught a few eyes of those passing by to head into the stadium. A girl her height with jet black hair even stopped to ask if she was okay.

"Um… Excuse me." Her voice, that was just a bit higher than it should be, called out to the illusionist, snapping her from her focus. "Are you alright? Fighting in the festival?"

"Huh?!" Emerald snapped, a bit ticked that her silent thought process was broken. "Oh.. No, I'm fine. My partner is fighting today after I lost. I'm...collecting myself to face him again." She forced a smile as the other girl nodded and ran off inside.

Now's my chance!

Quickly, the girl activated her semblance, everybody around her seeing her sprint around the corner but no one having the courtesy to see why. Just around the corner of the building, she quickly stripped herself of her clothing. First her shoes before her green and white top followed by her white lace bra and then the double belts that keep her pants and weapons on her body. Quickly laying them onto the ground, she remained in her matching white panties that squeezed snug against her plump ass. She was almost tempted to remain like this even though it would break the internal rule she gave herself. Unfortunately for anyone around her, they could only see a green haired girl texting on her scroll while leaning against the wall. "Okay. I'm going to go inside… pull my underwear off and walk around for a minute and come back." She whispered to herself with a soft smile and cheeks tinted a shade of red that could match her boss' dress.

Heading inside, she could feel the cold air blow lightly against her supple ass around her panties. Odd shivers of pleasure ran up her spine from the cold against her colored cheeks, though this caused her to rush inside. Being distracted by the cold, she failed to notice her panties rip along a railing and fall past her feet as she rushed to an open seat. Just before she planted herself onto the leather seating, she could feel another breeze blow against her body, this one much stronger than before. Emerald felt the wind in a place it shouldn't be between her legs, which caused her to realize her underwear was gone. "Shit shit shit!" She cursed just loud enough for herself to hear without being spotted by anyone a few rows down. Just for a moment, her semblance flickered and someone approaching her area gasped before looking at her with a questioning look.

Seeing this, the young girl chose to move on and deal with it later. I can go without underwear on the way back. Wouldn't be the first time I didn't wear any. However, this thought process quickly faded when another strong gust blew through the stadium and a familiar green fabric could be seen above the stadium, floating in the wind. Shock was all that filled her mind as she sprinted past anyone coming in her direction and went back outside to where she left her clothes. Nothing. Off into the wind they went never to return.

Dread began to fill her heart, fire started filling her loins, and a joy she didn't want soon filled her mind. Gone?! Where the fuck did my clothes go?! I can't hold my semblance for the entire fight and follow the plan! Shit! Once again, another quick flicker that no one could see. Sighing, she angrily made her way back to the seat she was at earlier. The moment she sat down in the seat, she could feel herself grumbling about the situations she was now in. It took just a moment for her to realize just how wet the thought process was making her. She was stuck, in public, naked, for at least two hours.

"I /cannot/ be excited right now…" She whispered to herself in hopes no one would hear. Unfortunately for her, someone did.

"Huh?" It was the black haired girl from earlier. "Did you say you weren't excited for the fights?"

A deep red blush quickly hit Emerald's cheeks as she ignored the girl. Or at least that's how it appeared to the raven haired female. In reality, Emerald was walking around the stands still forcibly naked. She stopped occasionally so that no one would be able to touch her.

After a short bit of walking around, she found another seat beside a blonde in a blue top and brown brown short skirt. As she placed herself in the available seat, she could feel the oddly warm leather seat under her firm cheeks. Unfortunately for her, this only caused her to relax and let even more of her juices seep out from her loins. Squirming in her seat, she earned the eyes of the blonde beside her.

"Um, are you alright?" The woman asked in a gentle tone, as if trying to be motherly to the green haired vixen. She couldn't see that as soon as Emerald heard her voice, a mixed look of fear and pleasure formed on Emerald's face.

As a heavier blush than a few moment ago rose to the dark skinned girl's cheeks, she looked over to the woman who just spoke to her. "Yes, yes, I'm fine. Just unsure of where I want to sit for the fights today." A lie. She couldn't calm the smoldering embers in her core and there were only two ways that came to mind of how to do it.

Either masturbate here in public or let someone fuck me. And no one here deserves my precious cunt.

The woman left her be to turn her attention towards the stage once more, doing her best to ignore the squishing sounds that Emerald's ass was causing against the leather seat. Okay, focus focus. After a few moments of concentrating in order to calm herself, she used her semblance to keep herself in her seat and playing on her phone, when in reality the young woman began pacing up and down the aisles as she tried to think of a way out of this. The entire time, her thighs were growing colder and wetter due to her core absolutely soaking itself at the thought of someone catching her.

As she paced, someone had the gaul to slap her ass, eliciting a moan from the poor girl. However, for the moment, this person's bare hand was against her ass, they were able to feel the warmth of her skin and it seemed...she appeared naked to this nobody who touched her. Letting out a gasp, the person removed their hand and quickly looked the other way. Turning to see who it was with an angered look on her face, she could finally see that it was a woman that was maybe a year older than her. "What was that for?! Huh!?" She didn't want to start cursing and making a scene, but she needed to know if this woman would say anything.

"I..I.. It was just a perfect ass, how could I /not/ slap it?!" She sounded worried and a bit embarrassed, which instantly sent the - surprisingly accurate - thought of someone seeing through her illusion into Emerald's mind.

Without hesitation, Emerald grabbed this girl's collar and pulled her only inches from her lips. "What did you see?" She sounded furious in her question. Makes it easier to get answers.

"You um….have an illusionary semblance…" The woman whispered out of fear. "But I won't tell anyone, i swear!" Her whispering turned into a hushed yell so Emerald would know she was serious.

A few people stopped to watch what would happen next between the two ladies in their seats. "Play along…" Emerald whispered, kissing the woman deeply and with fake passion to try and get rid of the few eyes surrounding her. Of course this contact only proved to further her arousal as she clamped her thighs together to try and calm her body from overreacting to it's forcibly neglected heat. It also caused the woman to see Emerald in all her naked glory again. And that plentiful ass that was just perfect for her. A handful with a little leftover to squeeze and jiggle.

Looking down during the kiss, this woman could see Emerald's supple breasts hanging low and free as well. Perky little things that seemed to flow perfectly with the villain's curves. The stranger seemed to melt into the kiss against Emerald's soft lips. Wrapping her arms around Emerald's neck, the eyes locked onto the two went about their own business and left the two of them along.

Unfortunately, Emerald began to enjoy the kiss more than she had planned. Soft lips, a wonderful taste on them, and a crowd watching them. Exhibition really was Emerald's guilty pleasure. After a few moments of nibbling on this girl's lips, the green eyed vixen realized what she was doing and broke the kiss, which cut the girl's view of her naked body. "Don't tell anyone at all. Got it?" She simply nodded in a lustful haze as Emerald headed the other way. After a few steps, she saw a green cloth down a set of stairs beside her that lead to the entrance.

My underwear!

Seeing her ripped panties down the stairs, Emerald rushed over to the green fabric. Well shit. I can get home and mend these. She thought to herself before bending down to pick them up. As she did, dozens of eyes averted their attention to her delectable behind. A few tempted to snap a picture or two on their scroll. Unfortunately, this footage would be undocumented and show her bare ass. Though no one would realize until later when they were away from her.

Realizing that people were taking pictures of her, she quickly stood up straight and rushed back to her seat. It was time to give in to the temptation she was feeling, the burning passion of having a crowd watch her naked form in it's perfection. But of course there had to be a limit to what she could do. As she was trying to decide what her limit would be, she spotted a tanned boy eyeing her from down the aisle. The moment he saw her looking back to him he gestured for her to come over.

That's just what she did, making her way over to him and placing her bare ass in his lap. Her soft cheeks folding around his legs to make it a nearly perfect and comfortable spot in his lap. The boy leaned in to kiss her but was stopped as she placed a finger to his lips. "Don't you think you should tell a lady your name before you try making out with her?" Soft lust began to swirl and fill her eyes as she looked into his soft hazel hues.

"Damien." He said quietly against her lips. "And I can see you're an illusionist." He added, moving her hand out of the way. A few of his friends looked over to him, trying to figure out who he was talking to but no one was there.

"Bro, who are you taking to?" His nameless friend asked, looking over to see Damien sitting alone in his seat with a quickly growing hardon.

"This sexy girl in my lap, who else?" In reality, he was right. He was talking to a sexy girl in his lap, but as far as anyone around him would say, he was talking to himself as a sexy girl was sitting in the seat beside him. He looked down and watched as Emerald started grinding her ass along his hips. This caused him to grow harder and fully erect to her soft body and gently hold onto her sides. Reaching down, she pulled out his member with one hand and covered his mouth with the other to make sure he didn't say anything.

"They won't believe you. So keep quiet and I'll make it better for you~" Damien nodded and kept quiet as Emerald scooted herself up a bit more to reach his hips. Smiling, he slipping his shaft between her cheeks and gently and slowly pumped himself between them. Soft moans left the thief's lips as he did so, but when he tried to push himself into her tight back hole, she pulled herself away. "No no no~ No sex. Just enjoy my ass wrapped around you."

He nodded and left out a soft moan as she sped up her hips along his member. Her cheeks nearly gripping it as if he was getting a titjob in his seat. Friction from his pants began to heat up her posterior as she moved faster and faster, moaning loudly at the feeling of a cock rubbing against her body. Luckily for her, only he could hear her as she moaned out loudly. Moans began leaving his lips as she moaned out for him and he was getting close to his climax from her perfectly shaped ass. Throbbing between her cheeks, she quickly hopped off of him before he could blow his load to tease him. "I don't need you cumming on my ass." Before she could turn around and make her way away from her, he kissed her deeply and launched her load onto her lower cheeks, nearly coating them in his seed.

A silent gasp came to her lips as she was quickly kissed and coated. The cum splattering along her cheeks sent her over the edge, causing her orgasm to quickly wash over her. As her juices flowed down her thighs, she pulled away from the kiss and held Damien's hand. She took a step in front of his friend and waved her cum-covered ass in front of his friend's face. As if to show what he caused, even though only Damien could see.

With that, she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and went off to a seat on the opposite side of the stadium. Very few were around her as she placed herself into a seat once again, smearing the cum along in the seat with a smile. No more fear or hesitation clouded her mind as she threw her legs over the seats and deactivated her semblance so those around her could see. It wasn't a big - or even known - spectacle yet, but she quickly plunged her fingers into her soaked core. Her walls clamping down around her fingers for the much needed attention her aching pussy was craving. Wet suction sounds began radiating from her body as well as soft moans she was letting out so a few eyes close to her could watch.

Seeing a lovely girl in her teens, fully naked and masturbating in front of you is a sight you do not ignore or speak of. Instead, these people who could see were taking pictures and videos of Emerald pleasuring herself in her seat. As she squirmed, a few people could see the cum staining the seat under her booty. Curling her two fingers upwards into her, she began assaulting her g-spot in rapid succession as her other hand reached up and kneaded her breasts. Squeezing her soft mounds in her hand as she retracted her hand from her inner walls, she let out moan after moan in time with her breathing. Teasing and pleasuring her clit, her moans only grew louder which attracted more eyes. And soon enough, nearly two dozen regular patrons were watching this young girl masturbate in her seat. Feeling another knot in her stomach as another orgasm began to form, she couldn't care less that she was soon on the jumbotron during the break of a match that didn't even cross her mind anymore. An almost simultaneous gasp came across the entire stadium as they saw the thief bite her lip to suppress another moan and squeeze her breast tight, squirting on her seat and the floor in front of her.

She began to slowly fall from her orgasmic high as a few people approached her. A few people in uniforms. The security guards grabbed her and dragged her out of the stands and into their 'interrogation' room which was just a modified break room. But she didn't care, though her high ended, she was in heaven with a great story to tell whenever she got home.


End file.
